greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki Staff/HiddenLuigi
Were you looking for this userpage? HiddenLuigi (born March 27) is the creator of the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki, the creator of the show, Greeny Michael, and the director of the movie, Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. The Life of HiddenLuigi In 2009, Michael didn't make his Wikia account, but he made a YouTube account named "hiddenmario1". He usually makes random videos about Greeny Phatom, Greeny Michael, etc. In January 2012 or December 2011, Michael closed his account because of the hate he has, bad words, and some more stuff, but he made another YouTube account named "greenymichael2012" in January 8, 2012. The first video in Michael's new account was him recording a video to himself to announce that he's back, but there's nothing much to say about this. The second video in Michael's new account was a poorly made mashup of LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem and a Homestar Runner remix (which was deleted as of now). The others are just basically Greeny Michael stuff. In June 2011, Michael finally made a Wikia account named "HiddenMario", and he made the very first Greeny Phatom wiki. The first picture he uploaded in the wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background, and it wasn't Greeny Phatom-related. His very first internet friend (possibly) is John Leagsdurg. They met each other with AngryNoahs in the AngryNoahs wiki, talking about some stuff. Michael asked John that he should go to the Greeny Phatom wiki, and John said yes. Meanwhile in December 2012, lots and lots of users loved Greeny Phatom, so they went into the Greeny Phatom wiki to meet HiddenLuigi and John. Some users, like Piplupsakura, are promoted as admin, and even John. Michael started to like Angry Birds, so he made Angry Birds-related pages (like Small Pig) in the Greeny Phatom wiki, and almost every user of the Greeny Phatom wiki thinks that an Angry Birds and a Greeny Phatom crossover is canon. When Pink Bird made it to Angry Birds, Michael started to love this bird, and a user made a page about Pink Bird in the Greeny Phatom wiki. Michael also made a page of the 4th movie of Greeny Phatom, and it's about King Pig stealing the angry birds' eggs and Little Guy and his friends try to stop him, and even Small Pig. Possibly in 2012, Michael forgot his password of his new account, but it's a good thing that a user has reset his password. Michael's new Wikia account is now named "HiddenLuigi". Michael is still making new videos in his new account, like plush videos of Angry Birds, YouTube poops that are poorly made, videos of Mario's head, and more. In November 2013, a pony scepter named "Twilicane" has appeared to be a meme, and Michael started to love both MLP:FiM and Twilicane. In the Geo's World wiki, a user named YellowPegasus said to him that Twilicane is a dead meme, Michael tries to convince YellowPegasus, but YellowPegasus keeps bullying him, so Michael blocked her. In other wikis that HiddenLuigi likes, YellowPegasus keeps saying "unblock me" in caps to him, but Michael keeps removing her messages. In January 2014, YellowPegasus forgives HiddenLuigi just because of her bullying, and bullying is not right. In December 2013, John Leagsdurg announces to close the Greeny Phatom wiki, because he thinks that Greeny Phatom is bad, and John put his reason in his userpage on why he wants to close the wiki. When Michael read his reason, Michael cancelled Greeny Michael and has started to hate on Greeny Phatom. In 12/15/13, John Leagsdurg is tired of being in the Greeny Skipper chat, so he and Michael moves onto Steam, and the group, "The Chat Squad" was made. John invited his friends, like Grooby101 to come into the Chat Squad's chat. In August 2014, John made the Chat Squad dead because of a user complaining with John himself. As of 2015, Michael is now neutral to Greeny Phatom and its fanbase. Michael is not a fan of Angry Birds, Greeny Phatom, and MLP:FiM anymore. But, now he's a fan of an experimental hip hop band named Death Grips, memes, etc. Michael still contributes in the new Greeny Phatom wiki, and now he misses the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki. After the 2016 July Crisis, Michael announced on one blog post that he's going to leave this wiki and left 4 reasons why. He was never heard of again. List of Things He Worked On List of Shows He Worked On *Greeny Michael (cancelled as of 2013) *Pacman's World (cancelled) *Pixar's World (cancelled) *The World of King Pig (cancelled) *Pacman and Pixar Time! (cancelled) (It was about Pacman and Pixar talking about various shows, bad TV shows, movies, and rip-offs of movies, but Michael didn't want to reveal his voice again.) List of Movies He Worked On *Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (as a director) *Greeny Phatom The Movie 4 (as a director and a producer) *Greeny Michael The Movie (as a director, a musician, and a producer) *Greeny Michael The Movie 2 (as a director, a musician, and a producer) List of Games He Worked On (according to the Greeny Michael wiki) *Greeny Michael The Video Game *Greeny Michael The Video Game 2 *Greeny Michael The Video Game 3 *Greeny Michael The Video Game 4 *Greeny Michael's Haunted Castle *Greeny Michael and the Missing Treasure *Greeny Michael Origins *Greeny Michael and Greeny Phatom at the Olympic Games *Greeny Michael vs. Greeny Phatom *Greeny Michael Mega Collection *The Internet: The Game (cancelled) (It consists the cursor, the main character, trying to stop the troll face from stealing memes. It was supposed to be impossible, because there were also pipes from Flappy Bird.) Miscellaneous *Viacom's Adventure *Viacom's Adventure: The Sequel (cancelled) (This sequel actually includes the infamous Pixar Lamp, because the lamp was from a logo named after it, and the logo is named "Pixar".) Trivia *Some bad users, like the UTubeTrollPolice think he's childish. *On his YouTube profile picture, there is a messed up Scratch Cat, which is named "Catch Scrat". No one knows who Catch Scrat is, but he only appeared once in a video. *As of May 2015, his earliest and the very first subscriber of his YouTube account is Jake Sharratt. *In his old YouTube account, he only made 4 episodes of Greeny Michael (possibly), and the episodes were named "Mikey's Body", "Mikey's Body 2: The Sequel", "Pilot", and "Going to the Movies". External links *HiddenLuigi's YouTube channel *HiddenLuigi's Scratch userpage *HiddenLuigi's Tumblr blog Category:Users Category:Creators of the Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Admins Category:Bureaucrat Category:Awesome